Back In Your Head
by thecuddliestwerewolf
Summary: Volkner and Flint have finally discovered that they have built more than a friendship over the years. Things take a turn for the worst, though, when Flint's ego booms from his status as an Elite challenger and Volkner is driven to the arms of another man.
1. Prologue

I was listening to Tegan and Sara last night and looking at Pokemon stuff and a thought came about. Thus, this was born. I wanted to try a series and everyone reacted well to my last romances so hey, why not give it a shot ^^ I'll try to post the inspiring songs at the top of each chapter if they are relevant.

Please review? I hope everyone likes it! I'll try to update every few days and finish by the end of Holiday Break.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes!

DISCLAIMER- I do not own any characters, locations, or aspects of any kind related to Pokemon. This is nonprofit and fan made for fun.

* * *

It was then that Volkner, the so-proclaimed toughest gym leader in Sinnoh, the Shining, Shocking Star of Sunnyshore, found himself buckle-kneed and at a loss for words. No more than an inch away from his own face was that of his best friend, Flint, who had confessed his love maybe as many as thirty seconds ago.

At first, he began to smile nervously at what he thought was the oddest practical joke his friend had ever played. His smile faded quickly, as the redhead's expression remained stern and mildly puzzled by Volkner's reaction. "You…You're serious about this. Aren't you?"

Flint looked down at his feet in embarrassment. "No, no. Of course not. I was just playing. You know, man. It was just a joke. Sorry to freak you out like that." '_Damn it…'_, he thought. He turned to walk away. "I'll uh… I'll catch you later, kay Volk?"

He was stopped in mid-step as someone caught his hand and pulled him around. He found himself nose to nose with a very determined and serious Volkner, whose hand gripped his own firmly. With no other warning, Volkner gave another pull on Flint's hand and the two met at the lips. Before the stunned Flint had enough time to react, Volkner pulled away and turned his head to avoid his friend, ashamed at his lack of control. A deep blush began to spread across his cheeks, clashing against the bright golden hair that flicked across his forehead as if eternally charged by static. _'I shouldn't have done that.'_

"Flint, look… I shouldn't have do-" Volkner was cut off by soft lips. He stood paralyzed in shock and disbelief for a moment but began to loosen up as Flints arms found their way around his midriff. Volkner's took a similar course, one wrapped around the redhead's thin middle and the other snaking it's way up his back and to his mass of curly hair. The blonde allowed himself to be absorbed into the deepening kiss, his lips parting as Flint slid a gentle tongue tip across the bottom. Taking it as an invitation to enter, he slid an eager tongue into Volkner's mouth. Volkner responded with a gentle nip to his partner's tongue, which earned an appreciative moan. He tangled his fingers in the messy afro.

Loathing the mammalian need for oxygen, the blushing pair parted from each others' mouths and fixedly locked glances, panting. They embraced.

A minute or so later, Volkner pulled away, still entranced by Flint's eyes. "So, what does this mean then?"

Flint responded with a gentle kiss to the tip of the blonde's nose and smiled playfully. "I think it means this…" With that said, he took Volkner's hand and led him into the elevator. _'I'm glad he decided to close the tower today.'_


	2. Want to Be Bad

.

* * *

The doors shut behind them with the ring of a bell and the couple crashed into the wall, lips locked fiercely. Flint held Volkner's wrists to the wall over his head as he kissed from his seeking lips to his chin to his neck. Volkner's scent overtook him as he bit the side of his neck. Shockwaves traveled up Volkner's spine, washing him with heat and arousal.

Flint released one wrist to run a hand over the taut bulge of denim between Volkner's legs, causing his to-be lover to shudder in pleasure. His hand was stopped by Volkner's, holding it on the raised area. The other wrist was released.

Volkner glanced down at the hands then back up at Flint. With a slight smirk he began to pull off his jacket as Flint unbuttoned his pants for him. Volkner was interrupted while pulling off his shirt by a sudden chill in his lower regions. Fabric gently slid down his thighs, revealing pale skin and a rather disturbed pair of underpants. He gripped his shirt and leaned against the wall as Flint kneeled down to completely reveal Volkner's most private area.

A teasing tongue danced briefly around the tip of Volkner's penis. Again. The third time, it lingered longer. Lips brushed the tip then surrounded, taking in a few inches. Flint began to suck, gently at first but increasing pressure as he took in a couple more inches. With a mouthful, he gave full force. Volkner clinched his teeth to hold back noises. His knees buckled and he supported himself by clinging to Flint's head. As he felt his member brushing the soft muscle of Flint's throat, contracting around it, he twisted his fingers into the already-kinked hair. As he tugged, a muffled moan escaped Flint.

Volkner tugged Flint's hair to pull him away, his climax approaching. "F-Flint…I'm gonna co-" He was again interrupted by his own body. Flint swallowed compliantly, removed Volkner's personal appendage from his mouth, and stood up, wiping his mouth with his wrist to remove a few drops of escaped semen.

Volkner wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Now, why'd you do that? That's disgusting…"

Flint smirked. "I didn't hear you complaining before."

Volkner sulkily folded his arms, leaned against the wall, and looked away to disguise his blush. "Well, it's not like you got any pleasure out of that, I'm sure. I mean, you didn't even have a chance to orgasm."

A sly grin crept across the redhead's lips. "Does that mean that you wish to continue then?"

Volkner blushed deeper, his shoulders drooping slightly. He hesitantly replied, "Maybe…"

With that, Flint kissed Volkner, who winced and turned his head away. "Ugh. You taste horrible."

Flint merely laughed and pulled his partner into a deep kiss. Volkner, losing his "cool" composure once again and forgetting his distaste for the salty flavour, returned the gesture with enthusiasm. This time, he took the initiative to offer his tongue to Flint, who parted his lips and met the tongue with his own, caressing and twisting around it.

Hands slithered down Volkner's back and to his pants. Slowly, the pants and undergarment were lowered to mid-thigh, exposing all of Volkner. The right hand replaced the lips at his own mouth. Fingers lightly pressed against Volkner's lips.

"_Suck," Flint commanded._

_Volkner merely looked puzzled. "What?"_

"_If you don't want this to hurt like a bitch, then you'll do this_."

He compliantly took three fingers into his mouth and did as instructed. After they were sufficiently coated, Flint removed the fingers and again traveled southward. He reached his destination and inserted the first finger. Volkner shuddered and stiffened.

"Just relax, Volk. This ain't going to happen if you're acting like this."

After a moment, Volkner sighed and forced his body to loosen.

Flint resumed and inserted a second finger. Volkner flinched but remained relaxed. The fingers prodded and scissored, stretching the area to prevent extra pain.

Once Flint felt that Volkner was sufficiently loosened, he gently turned his partner around and pulled him to his knees, kneeling along with him. He then unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants and nudged Volkner into an all-fours position.

Volkner felt awkward on his hands and knees and began to feel somewhat embarrassed. The emotion was cut short, however, by the entrance of a disturbance much larger than the fingers from earlier. Flint pushed forward gently, easing into Volkner carefully as not to cause too much pain. Once he had completely invaded, he pushed a bit harder. Volkner clenched his jaw but was unable to contain a few whimpers. Flint gained speed and intensity, exiting and re-entering. Volkner's cries escaped as Flint's cock hit his prostate.

Volkner's arms buckled under him and he could hardly support himself as Flint hit the sensitive target repeatedly. Unable to resist any longer, Flint climaxed with a relieved cry. He slid out of Volkner and collapsed on top of him. Volkner squirmed onto his back, repositioning himself in a more ideal manner for cuddling.

'_Do men 'cuddle' after this?' _he wondered. It didn't matter. He was happy with what just occurred and would follow his own instincts. Flint seemed just as unsure as to what to do. So, they simply held each other. It seemed right to the both of them.

"Flint… What the Hell did we just do?

"I'm not sure. Did you not like it?"

"It's not that. It's just… What was this? Are we, what, lovers now?"

"I guess it means we are then. Let's talk about it later though. I'm sleepy."

Volkner pushed Flint off of him and stood up to pull up his pants. "You want to sleep in the elevator?"

Flint grinned. "Why not? We've done everything else in it already."

Volkner rolled his eyes. "At least pull up your pants."

Flint complied and promptly fell asleep on the carpeted floor of the elevator. Volkner took his place beside him and wrapped an arm around his back and shoulder. Whatever had just happened had happened and there was no changing it. Also exhausted from the incident, Volkner nodded off. Decisions were best made in clear minds anyways.


	3. Superstar Pt 1

kind of from the first part of "Superstar"

* * *

Lights up on the arena. One, two, three out and the victor was called! Flint was the best around. He worked his way up the battle chain like it was nothing. Oh, was he proud. Why wouldn't he be? This was his life's ambition.

He was a superstar in Sinnoh. Everybody was proud of how far he had come, and everybody knew his name. The little boy with a red afro and a king's ambition had grown up to be second from the top in the Elite Four. He was only in his early twenties.

Sure, he had worked his way up back when he was twenty and it had been a couple years but it was finally beginning to sink in and he was starting to take it the wrong way. Each victory made him a bit more cocky. He didn't see it this way; neither did Volkner.

Volkner thought he was doing something wrong for certain. Why was it that every time he tried to spend time with Flint, he was pushed aside quickly? Of course, he would never let his insecurities show. He was a gym leader and a respectable one at that.

* * *

Volkner woke up, the shock of the chilly window startling him. He had dozed off and fallen against it. He cringed from the light and chill on the train and cautiously opened his eyes. He didn't really remember why he was there or where he was going; all he remembered was that he was escaping to clear his head. He didn't bother to tell Flint; he didn't want him to worry. He checked his phone to see if he had missed any calls. None.

_Ah, hell. He's probably too busy to even notice I'm gone._

The train began to slow and the conductor announced in a bored voice, "Oreburgh! Welcome to Oreburgh! Thank you for traveling with us."

_Oreburgh? _

Volkner hadn't been this far west in years. It was quite a distance away from Sunnyshore. He decided it might be just what he needed. He pulled his small backpack over one shoulder and squeezed through the aisle bustling with passengers all attempting to gather their luggage form the overhead compartments. He hadn't packed a suitcase. The only things he had though to bring were his Pokemon, a bit of money, and a fresh shirt.

He stepped from the train then onto the platform and surveyed the town. _Why would so many people want to travel here? There's not a damn thing interesting about this town. _

From what he knew, there was definitely a gym here. The leader was some geo-phile kid named Roark, the son of Canalave's gym leader. He quickly realized that, out of everyone who stood up to gather luggage form the compartments, only a small handful was actually staying in the town. The majority was transferring to another train.

_Psht. What a dull place. _

The blonde, unamused traveler sat down his backpack and looked inside. He sighed. He didn't like to go unclean for the night so he figured that he might as well run by the mart. A bit of cash was slipped from his wallet to his pocket and the wallet thrown back into the backpack. He shuffled into the mart and onto the hygiene isle. The only other person on the isle was a young woman in a black wife-beater and grey pants with burgundy hair that flaired from her neck. Her back was turned from him.

Volkner picked up a travel toothbrush and small tube of paste. He searched for deodorant but was dismayed to find none. He addressed the woman. "Excuse me, Miss." She turned around, an eyebrow cocked.

"I'm not a Miss."

Volkner blushed in embarassment. "Oh! Oh, I'm s-so sorry! I didn't mean… Your hair…" He was unable to speak without stuttering. Yeah, now he saw it. That was definitely not a female.

The "young lady" smirked and laughed at Volkner's embarassment. "It's fine. Don't worry about it. I know I'm not exactly manly."

Volkner merely laughed and looked at his feet, still too embarrassed to really for words.

The burgundy - haired boy smiled, a bit amused. "So, you needed something?"

Volkner glanced back up, forgetting a small bit of his embarassment. "Oh yeah, I was wondering where the deodorant was. I've been kind of out of it all day and forgot to pack it."

The boy pointed to his left. "Oh it's on the other side of this aisle. It's a small mart but kind of confusing." He furrowed his brows. "You look very familiar for some reason."

Volkner tilted his head slightly. "Strange, I don't think we've ever met before." he extended a hand. "The name's Volkner."

The boy's face lit up as he took Volkner's hand and enthusiastically shook it. "OH! That's where you're familiar from! You're the Sunnyshore leader. M'name is Roark. I'm the gym leader here."

Volkner stared at Roark. "So YOU'RE Roark. Wow. You're nothing like I expected."

Roark giggled nervously. "Um… okay." He noticed that he and Volkner were still gripping hands and pulled away.

Volkner pulled his hand away as well. Probably could have been more tactful with him. _Hell, I've already called him a woman. _"Er, sorry. Um. Thanks again about the deodorant. Are there any inns here? Might be best if I move on to the next town over. Eterna, right? I've already made a bad impression here…"

Roark was quick to respond ."Oh no! No bad impression has been made! I swear!"

Volkner scratched his head. "If you're sure… I dunno. I just don't need any more stress right now. That's why I left."

Roark cocked an eyebrow. "Are you alright?" He thought for a moment. "Hey, would it be alright if I at least took you out for a while? You know, get a couple drinks. You look pretty…erm…" He paused, not sure what to say. "Disheveled."

Volkner gave a half-assed smirk. "Sure. Why not." _What could it hurt?_


	4. Back In Your Head

NOOOPPPPE I'm not dead guys :D I just had a lot to do. I'm all good now so here is chaper 4.

EXPLICIT. JUST SAYIN'

I had some trouble a couple months ago with someone throwing a tantrum over my fanfictions being inappropriate. Of course they are. They're lemons. There is buttsex. BUTTSEX.

And did you know they involved buttsex?

Alright, I'll stop harassing you guys.

* * *

An uncomfortably large swallow of vodka plummeted down Volkner's throat and he slammed the shot glass down onto the table next to the other three. He winced and stifled a cough as the aftertaste blossomed into a stinging ripple that made his eyes water. He inhaled deeply and sighed, relieving the pain a bit. The room was beginning to look a bit fuzzy and out of focus.

Roark raised his eyebrows and cautiously examined his drinking partner. "Uh… You okay there? You look like you've had just about too many." He wasn't one to speak. Though he wasn't as tipsy as Volkner, Roark had also downed a couple of vodka shots and was feeling a bit woozy. He signaled to the bartender to lay down a couple more glasses anyways.

Volkner snickered. "Oh, Roark. Sometimes you just have to let it go, you know?" He downed one more shot and took a moment to recover. "Ya have to put the stresses behind you and loosen up every now and again." The liquor had certainly loosened his tongue and made him strangely sociable. Why had he been so stressed out again?

Roark shrugged with a nervous smile and tossed back another shot. Volkner closely eyed the redhead as he performed the simple actions. It didn't surprise him that he had mistaken Roark for a girl earlier; Roark was petite and pretty. He didn't have the most handsome face but he was definitely…cute. _Yeah, cute. That's the word for it_, thought Volkner. His glasses were almost too big for his face and made his scarlet eyes appear enormous and feminine. Yet, Roark was a bit too built to be a woman. Yes, that tank top barely disguised the well-toned muscles from years of mining. Roark's body was petite despite them but once Volkner noticed exactly how fit the man was, he began to develop a whole new perspective. Suddenly, the redhead across the table from him was evolving into a temptation in the dim lighting. They were both out of their better judgment and it could be so very easy to lure this strange young man out of his clothes. Volkner began to imagine running his fingers through that wonderful mahogany hair, caressing those delicate yet unrefined cheeks, kissing those thin, teasing lips, petting and feeling down that shapely torso and perhaps unbuttoning those pants and sliding them down and down until…

An image of Flint popped into Volkner's head and he shook off the images of Roark, who was glancing at the blonde in a bit of a confused fashion. "Are you alright?"

Volkner averted his eyes and hiccupped. "I'm fine."

Roark clumsily took a drink out of his water glass that he had ordered earlier before the shots. "It's getting late. We should probably get you home. Are you staying in the hotel?"

"Wha? Oh, uh, no. Haven't…reserved a room yet."

"Oh. Uh, how about I walk you there then?"

Volkner grumbled something or another and nodded his drooped head. He attempted to stand and stumbled over his feet.

Roark paid the tab and slipped his arm around Volkner to support him. However, though he was still mostly mentally clear, Roark's body showed the full signs of being drunk. It only did so much good to walk with his stumbling drinking buddy. "M-maybe you could come stay in a room at the gym with me. I dunno if you should be alone in this state." His words were slurred. It seemed like a reasonable request, even coming from his tainted brain. They had already taken Volkner's things there earlier before going out anyways.

Volkner nodded drunkenly again and the pair stumbled out of the bar. The walk through the town was pretty easy, even at night. Since most of the citizens were workers or just preferred to stay inside at night, crowds were no issue and lanterns around the mines guided their way back to Oreburgh's gym.

The dim glow of the lanterns made Roark look stunning as far as Volkner was concerned. The air had cleared his head a little over the walk but he was still a bit tipsy. He stopped abruptly, accidentally causing Roark to stumble over his own feet. Roark turned back to check if all was well and Volkner caught him by the hands and pulled him close, locking eyes with him. The shadows on Roark's hair cast a deep burgundy over the stray wisps that fell over his glasses. His eyes reflected the flickering lights that guided them through the dark paths. They stood in silence, hands in hands, eye to eye. Without warning, Volkner pulled Roark up on his toes a bit to meet with his own height and kissed him on the lips. Not sure what was happening, Roark attempted to pull away but was unable to escape Volkner's grip and gave in, returning the action until the blonde released him, still holding him rather close.

Even in the dark, Volkner's furious blush was visible. He released Roark and turned away. "Oh my g… I'm so sor… I didn't… gah!" Roark simply stood there confused and redder than his hair.

By now the pair was clearheaded enough to walk on without holding each other up. Within a few minutes of silence after the incident, they reached the gym and Roark unlocked the door to let them inside. Without a word, he led Volkner through the halls towards the rooms. They reached the guest room that contained Volkner's luggage (Roark had stored it there for safekeeping before they had gone out to drink) and Roark turned on the light then faced Volkner. "Here's the guest room. If you need anything, my room is down the hall. Is there anything I can get you right now?"

Volkner was almost sober now. Though it seemed like only a few minutes ago, it had been about an hour since his last drink and he had eaten so the alcohol was not nearly as potent as it could have been. He shook his head and sighed. "About earlier. You know, the kiss and all. I'm really sorry. I couldn't control myself and I don't know what made me do it. I guess it was the liquor or something but I just… I don't know what ca-"

He was cut off when Roark softly kissed him on the lips then embraced him. "It's alright. Like you said, sometimes you just have to let it go." He kissed him again, eyes closed and lips curled slightly into a playful smile.

Volkner was shocked and unable to speak so he let the motions carry him through. Though it was unexpected, it felt pretty spectacular. He allowed his eyes to close and, with a sudden burst of passion, pressed into Roark, wrapping him in his arms and sliding his heated body against the redhead's. To his delight, Roark returned the action with a gentle noise that sounded much like a purr.

Roark's tongue traced Volkner's lower lip, inviting him to explore further, to which Volkner complied obediently and met halfway with his own. He curled his tongue around Roark's. The redhead tasted of old vodka, but then again, he did as well. He nibbled at Roark's lip, earning a soft moan of pleasure. Volkner began sliding his hand down Roark's belly and edged his fingers into the top of his pants. With his own tongue, Volkner coaxed Roark's into his mouth and bit down on it, firmly yet not painfully so. Roark thrust his hips forward involuntarily in response and Volkner slid his other hand down to assist his first hand in unbuttoning and unzipping the pants. He parted from the kiss and gently pushed the redhead backwards towards the bed and into a sitting position. He parted the Roark's legs and kneeled between them.

Volkner tugged Roark's boxers open, sliding out the erect member. A small blot of shimmery liquid already leaked from the tip and he darted his tongue out to receive the first taste of his new lover. Roark's body tensed. Volkner slowly ran his hands from Roark's knees to the crooks of his thighs, bracing himself with the right and sliding the left a little further up, fingering the coarse, mahogany hairs at the base. He leaned forward and lapped at the head again, then again, edging his tongue along the circumference and drawing a sigh from Roark.

Finally, he dove forward and took the entire head into his mouth, licking and sucking. He began gently, sliding his teeth along the sensitive head. Then he began to suck a little harder and eased the cock deeper into his mouth and close to the opening of his throat. Roark twisted his fingers in Volkner's hair and tugged. Volkner gasped, enjoying the hair-pulling. He wrapped his arms around Roark's middle and took the full length of his cock into his mouth. Roark bucked forward and tugged the blonde hair again, harder this time. Volkner slid his hands under Roark's shirt and clawed at his back, causing him to cry out in pleasure. Volkner sucked even harder than before and flexed his throat muscles around the tip.

"V-Volkner. I'm about to -" Roark was cut off when Volkner suddenly pulled away and stood. He was far too squeamish to take semen in his mouth. Besides, what fun would it be if it were simply over at that point? He looked down at the redhead, who was blushing fiercely, and kissed him roughly, their teeth clashing together. They fell back on the bed together and landed awkwardly, trying not to hurt themselves. They repositioned themselves lengthwise on the bed. Volkner straddled Roark and tugged his wife beater off then tossed it to the floor. He then did the same for his own shirt, jacket, and shoes, dropping them off the side of the bed. Roark slid off his boots and socks then squirmed out of his pants and boxers. Volkner gently nudged him backwards with one hand, advancing forward to plant a line of soft kisses from his navel to his mid-chest then moved on to trace his tongue around one nipple, helping it harden and pinching the other to accomplish the same for it. He took one between his teeth and bit down but not hard enough to cause much pain. He sucked at it and licked. Roark lied back on the bed, toes curled, and Volkner sat up. "Roll over," he commanded.

Roark complied and braced himself expectantly. Volkner, however, hesitated. He didn't want to just dive into it. He'd never topped before. Suddenly, something came to mind that had been used on him before. He placed a hand on each of Roark's round buttocks and spread slightly then dove forward and began lapping. This surprised Roark and caused him to startle a bit and freeze momentarily. He quickly recovered and gripped the blanket under him. Volkner edged around with his tongue. He wasn't particularly fond of the taste of ass, but he figured it would help loosen Roark up. He traced around the edge of the tight opening, coating it in saliva. He reached around to firmly stroke his sighing lover's abandoned cock. Roark gasped and sighed, occasionally releasing a whimper or small moan. Volkner rubbed faster, still lapping at the same time, until finally, Roark came into his hand with his first somewhat loud outcry.

Roark attempted not to collapse and Volkner sat back, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and sliding his cock out of his boxers. After Roark caught his breath, Volkner gently gripped his hips and turned him around. With Volkner's hands still leading his hips, Roark situated himself on top of Volkner. He pulled one of Volkner's hands to his lips and looked up from under batted eyelashes rather girlishly. His small, pink tongue led three of Volkner's fingers into his mouth. He alternated between licking flirtatiously, teasing Volkner and only causing his mounting desire to grow, and sucking on the digits, coating them with saliva. Abruptly, Volkner pulled his fingers away and prodded one into Roark, earning a small "Eek!" and a jump. Roark then looked sheepish and blushed deeply. Volkner rolled his eyes to stifle a smile. It was cute and he couldn't deny it.

He inserted a second finger and began to scissor, stretching the entrance to make later entry more comfortable. Once the muscles had relaxed to accommodate more room, he pushed in the third and spread the three fingers as far as he could.

Then, he pulled his fingers out and situated himself a little better under Roark, lowering the redhead down onto his own member. Roark cried out in pain at first but after a few thrusts was able to adjust to the feeling. He began to enjoy it and his cries melted into moans of pleasure. Volkner allowed a few sighs to escape as well. He gyrated his hips to a slow, steady rhythm that Roark quickly picked up on and imitated. He exited and reentered, each time causing a new sound from both his lover and himself.

He thrusted a bit harder and faster until he finally hit Roark's prostate and the redhead cried out in pleasure, no long able to restrain himself. Volkner thrust again and again, hitting it multiple times until finally he came so hard that his vision blurred momentarily. Roark collapsed on top of him, both of them panting and their chests heaving. Roark propped himself up to look at Volkner who slid a hand under his chin and stroked a moist cheek with his thumb. Roark smiled and nuzzled the hand. He slid off of Volkner and lie down beside him. Volkner faced him, suddenly craving innocent affection. He put his arm around Roark and pulled him close, then kissed his forehead. He felt very sleepy and was having trouble holding his eyes open. His eyelids drooped until he could no longer hold them open and he surrendered to rest.

Volkner was startled by a vibration in his pocket. He had forgotten that he had his cell phone on him still. It had been on vibrate to keep from disturbing other train passengers earlier. He quickly tucked himself back into his boxers and zipped his pants then tugged his phone out. His sweat made his pockets difficult to access.

The screen flashed the name Flint.

_Oh,shit._

He stood up, careful not to disturb Roark, and walked into the hall. What was he going to tell him? That he just went out to a bar and decided it was a great idea to seduce another man? This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Hello?"

"Volkner? Where the hell are you?"

"I went out. What's the big deal?"

"Where'd you go is what I want to know. You just up and left and never came back!"

Volkner attempted to steady his voice and sound inconspicuous. "I went out for a while. I needed to clear my head."

"Clear your head?"

"Yeah, I've been a bit stressed out lately. I wanted to find somewhere to kind of zen out."

"Psht, whatever man. I didn't need you downing my vibe anyways. Have fun out there, emo kid. Catch ya later."

"Later," Volkner mumbled irritably and hung up. Whatever. If Flint was going to be a dick, then he saw no reason to feel guilty.

I'm justified here. If he wasn't such a cocky bastard then I wouldn't have left in the first place!

He turned his phone off and slid back into bed next to Roark. The redhead looked so peaceful curled up in a cat-like, and almost womanly, fashion. He smiled and tucked his arm around Roark protectively. He didn't know him very well, but he felt that he could really come to like the guy. He closed his eyes and drifted off with a final thought.

_It's not like I'm a horrible person. As far as I'm concerned, this meant nothing. It was just a little stress relief. I'm not unfaithful… I'll just stray._


End file.
